A Bark in the Night
by KayytNicole
Summary: Well I was in the middle of math and decided to write my first of many stories. It's about the Othersiders, my FAVORITE show in the world. Please check out Othersidersluv101. She is so awesome and her stories are even better.
1. A Nervous Search

_Diiiinnnngggg-Dooooonnnnggggg_

"I'll get it," KC yelled. She ran for the door not remembering who she invited over. She opened the door. "Hey Jackie!"

"Hey case!" The girls walked into KC's room and pulled out Jackie's laptop. "I thought of a great idea!"

"Spill…"

"Me and you go investigate some small place with just a video camera and a voice recorder each. You up for it?" Jackie questioned.

" Ummmm… I don't know." KC's face went pale.

"Come on KC it'll be fun!"

"Well, uh, I guess." KC's voice trailed off.

"Awesome! Let's choose a place to investigate." Jackie pulled up the usual website that they checked for places to investigate. "Let's see, um, we have Morris Gas Station."

"And the reports are?"

"Orbs and disembodied voices."

"Nah let's choose something else."

"OK. WHOAH! Let's go to the Jones's house. In 2005 the house caught on fire and killed a family of six! The reports are, apparitions, orbs, disembodied voices, and WHOAH! They had a dog that died in the fire and its said that if you squeak a dog toy he gets angry and attacks you!"

"That's crazy! We should definitely go here! So, tonight I'll pick you up at eight and we'll head out?

"Yeah," Jackie replied. She grabbed her laptop and headed out the door,

7 hours later

"You ready to go?" KC asked.

"Yup. You went to Riley's house and got the stuff right?"

"Yes." KC replied. KC and Jackie got into KC's car and drove off. Right in the middle of their drive Jackie's phone went off. "Who is it, Jack?"

"It's a text from Sam. It said….


	2. 1 Text

Jackie opened her phone to read her text from Sam. It said,

_Riley said meet da team HQ n 20 mins._

"What did he say?" KC questioned.

"He said Riley wants us to meet him at head quarters in 20 minutes. Guess we can't investigate." Jackie's face drew a blank expression.

"Oh well. Maybe what they want won't take long."

"Yeah."

15 minutes later in HQ

"Hey guys," the boys yelled as Jackie and KC walked in.

"What do you want?!" Jackie yelled angrily, wishing to investigate. "KC and I were about to do something."

"Like what kind of something?" Sam asked.

"A none of _your_ buissness" KC replied getting ready to bust out the door.

"Well, Riley wanted to investigate some place he found online, but he won't tell us yet." Zack said.

KC picked up her phone. She started dialing digits like it was her last time to use her phone. She sent a message to Riley saying,

_Get ur behind out here NOW! Me and Jackie hav 2 leave!_

Suddenly, Riley ran out the door, loads of papers in his hands. "OK I found this place online and I talked to the owners and they said we can investigate it tonight.

"And it is…" Zack asked.


	3. The start of everything

KC started to get nervous.

"OK. Well I was on my laptop this morning and saw this really cool place we should go to. It's called the Jones's House." KC froze. The thought that she would get to investigate the place they were going to with the whole team made her _very_ happy.

"The Jones's house?" KC questioned sarcastically. "Never heard of it."

"What are the reports?" Sam asked.

"Um, orbs, disembodied voices, apparitions, and attacks from an apparition of a dog! Crazy cool! You guys up for it?"

"Sure," the team answered in sync.

"I think we should bring some live microphones. You guys think so?" Everyone nodded their head. Jackie shot KC a look, realizing she was disappointed.

"OK, so, let's get the gear and head out," Riley said. The whole team grabbed their equipment and head to Riley's car. Within 2 hours, they were there.

2 hours later

"OK here we are," Riley said, turning the car off. The team jumped out of the car.

"No no no no no no no no!" KC yelled, turning around, her face wet with tears.

"What's wrong?!" Zack questioned.

"I just saw something that looked like a dog running towards us, then disappeared!" The team stopped in awe. They were suddenly struck with fear of the night ahead of them.

"Well, let's go in," Riley said, changing the subject. The team walked inside.


	4. Something in the Camera

As the team reached the door, Riley grabbed the keys from the crew, swiftly unlocking the door. The door squeaked open. They headed inside.

"OK I have a map. Let's set up base in the living room 'cause that's the center of all the reports." The team followed Riley. They unloaded the gear and waited for the night to arrive.

3 hours later

"The sun has gone down, so let's start setting up cameras. Jackie how 'bout you take the kitchen, Zack take the kid's room, Sam take the family room, and KC you take the garage. I'll stay back and man base." The team followed Riley's orders. Sam was back first. Jackie soon followed.

"KC to base?" KC said.

"Go for base," Riley answered.

"Do you see my shot?"

"Yes I do. You can come on back." Jackie and Sam saw the camera KC had just setup and called to her, staring in disbelief.

"Base to KC," Riley said into his walkie talkie.

"Go for KC."

"Jackie and Sam just said they saw…"


	5. Crazy Sweeps

Riley got his walkie talkie and said to KC, "Sam and Jackie said they just saw a dog apparition in the garage. Do you see or hear anything strange?"

"Not yet, but now I feel like I'm about to cry and I think something is about to happen." As soon as KC said that, a growl came into her ear. KC screamed in terror.

"Did you all just hear that? It sounded like KC." Riley said, concern taking over his body.

"I didn't hear anything," Sam said. Jackie nodded her head 'no.'

"Well, I'm going to go make sure she's OK 'cause I'm pretty sure I heard her scream." With that, Riley grabbed a flashlight and headed out. He turned a hallway, went through the kitchen, and finally got close to the garage. "KC," he whispered. No answer. He finally reached the front garage door. He looked, only to find KC sitting on the floor, her head buried in her legs. Riley ran to her side. "What's wrong KC?!"

"I heard something growl in my ear!" Riley grabbed her, giving her a huge hug. KC looked up, locking eyes with Riley. She suddenly felt safe. They both blushed. Sparks were flying.

"Let's get up." Riley grabbed KC's arms and pulled her up. They locked eyes again. "Riley for base."

"Go for base," Jackie said.

"Me and KC are heading back." The walked slowly back to base. When they entered, everyone's attention turned to them. "Hey guys."

"What happened?" Jackie asked as she looked as KC's red face.

"I was leaving the garage after I set up the camera and I heard something growl in my ear. I'm OK, just shaken up."

"Well at least your OK. So who wants next sweep?"

"Well I want to go to the kid's room 'cause it's said that you can hear them playing and see them," Sam said.

"I think I'll go too," Zack added. They grabbed a voice recorder, camera, and thermal camera. They headed out. The walked up some stairs and found the room. Sam opened the door. "You want to do some call and response?"

"Sure," Sam replied. He turned on the voice recorder. "Sam and Zack in the kid's room at the Jones's house."

"Spirits, if you're here, I'm Zack and this is my friend Sam. Can you show us a sign if you're here?" They waited a second.

"What's your name?" The waited again. This time they heard a bang. "What was that?!"

"I don't know!" Zack responded. "Did you die in a fire?" Once again, they waited. This time they heard a quiet whisper. "Did you just say something?"

"No, I thought you did. I'll call base." Sam grabbed his walkie talkie. "Sam for base."

"Go for base," KC said.

"Me and Zack were doing some call and response and we asked for a sign and we heard a bang. We asked another question and heard something whisper."

"Whoa! That's strange! Be careful!" The boys made sure they did. After a few more questions, they decided to head back to base.

"Hey guys!" KC said as Sam and Zack walked into base camp. "How was it?"

"Pretty scary. There's defiantly something up with the kid's room." Zack responded.

"OK well who wants next sweep?" Riley asked.

"I wanna' go to the garage and see if we can get the dog to come out. Riley you want to come with?" said Jackie.

"Sure." Jackie and Riley got the thermal camera and headed into the garage. They opened the door and instantly started to get sick. "Do you feel kind of weird? I feel like I'm bout to faint."

"Yeah I feel really dizzy and claustrophobic." They turned on the thermal camera and walked around the room. Jackie was scanning a wall when a dog-like figure appeared on the screen. "Riley," Jackie said her voice choking up. Riley ran over to her and looked at the screen. He saw the dog too.

"Oh my gosh!" he grabbed his walkie talkie and walkied into base when…


	6. Free

OK so, this one is well I don't know. I wrote like half of this and didn't read back over it. If things don't make sense I'm sorry. I have a show (I sing) at a mall at 2 so I have to get ready.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Riley grabbed his walkie talkie and walkied into base when their walkie talkie died.

"OK I don't know about you, but I want to get out now!!!" Jackie exclaimed hoping Riley would agree.

"I think we have enough evidence, so let's get out." They headed for the door. Riley grabbed the knob, expecting it to open. He turned it, but it wouldn't open. He banged the door several times, being unsuccessful every time.

"Are you serious?! I don't wanna' be trapped in a supposedly haunted place!" Jackie fell to the floor, burying her head in her legs.

"Riley to base."

"Go for base," KC said.

"Can someone come get us?! The door won't budge!"

"Yeah. Sam is coming. Are you both alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine. We just want out!"

"Don't worry. Sam's at the door. I see him in the camera." Suddenly the door swung open.

"Are you guys OK?!" Sam asked.

"Yeah now we are!" Jackie said running over to Sam. She passed him, running back to base camp.

"Are you alright?!" KC questioned.

"Not really."

"I'm sorry." Sam and Riley entered the room.

"OK guys so how about we do solo sweeps? Who wants where and who wants to stay here?" Riley asked.

"I want base," said Jackie

"I'll take kid's room," KC said.

"I'll take the kitchen," Zack said.

"I'll take family room," Riley said.

"I guess I'll take the garage," Sam said ending the array of rooms. They each grabbed a voice recorder and headed out.


	7. Shocks, Whispers, and Taps OH MY!

OK you should be SOOOOO proud of me! JK!!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated but hey! Here's chapter 7!!! Hope you enjoy! I'm currently writing chapter 8 so it should be up soon.

*NOTE* CLIFFHANGER!!!!

* * *

**With KC**

KC walked into the kid's room, expecting something to happen. She turned on her voice recorder and started call and response.

"If there are any spirits here, my name is KC. I'm not here to harm you. I'm here only for pure investigation. What's your name?" She waited a few seconds. Nothing.

"How old are you?" A few more seconds past. Nothing.

"Did you die in here?" A bang from the window filled the room.

"What was that?!" KC questioned the thought to be empty room. She ignored it.

"KC to base?"

"Go for base."

"Well I think I'm going to come back. I heard like one bang, but I think it's a tree banging against it."

"Over." KC grabbed her voice recorder and headed to base.

**With Zack**

Zack set his recorder on a counter, hopped onto the counter next to it, and started call and response.

"Hello my name is Zack. Did you die in this house?" He heard someone whisper.

"What the heck?! Oh well. Ummm, did you like cooking in here?" Another whisper.

"If you're here can you whisper louder?" Suddenly he heard someone whisper his name.

"OK I'm getting out of here!" Zack ran out of the kitchen, forgetting his voice recorder.

**With Riley**

Riley walked around the family room, examining it before he started his mission.

"Hello my name is Riley. What's your name?" Riley gasped.

"Oh my gosh!"


	8. Silence from the Wacky One

OK, so nothing interesting really happens to Sam or Zack, so I'm going to make some chapters to them. This one, chapter 9, and maybe 10 will be on Sam. I'm probably going to write a oneshot about Zack.

* * *

**With Riley**

"Oh my gosh!" Riley lunged back.

"Riley for base?"

"Go for base," Zack said.

"I swear I just saw the dog again!"

"Whoa! Be careful!"

"I'm leaving!"

"OK."

**Back at base**

Soon after Riley's freaky sweep, he entered base camp.

"Oh my gosh! Freakiest thing EVER! I'm not even joking!"

"Uh yea! Isn't that the second time you've seen the dog?" Jackie asked.

"Yup. I'm freaking out and like, you know this is not me!"

"Hey has anyone heard from Sam lately?" KC questioned out of the blue.

"Um no. I'll walkie him," Jackie said. She grabbed her walkie.

"Base for Sam?" No reply. "Hello? Sam? You OK?" Still no reply.

"Wait, where did Sam go to investigate?" Riley asked.

"He went to the garage. Oh no. You're not thinking what I'm thinking are you?" Zack said.

"If you're thinking of the dog, yea, we're thinking the same thing."

"How 'bout we all go to the garage and make sure he's OK," Jackie spoke.

"OK."

"Sure."

"Sounds fine." They all stood up, getting ready what was to come. Soon, they were going to be in for a major shock.


	9. What

**Here's my New Year's present! 10 minutes for the east coasters!!!!!!! VERY SHORT!!!**

* * *

"OK seriously just open the door!" Jackie yelled to Riley.

"Just chill. I'm going slow because something bad might have happened to Sam!" Riley whispered. It turns out, Riley was right. He slowly opened the door. He gasped.

"Oh my God!"

"What?!" Jackie asked, her voice trembling. The walked in. They all gasped.

"Someone call nine-one-one!" The crew took out their phones. They each started calling 9-1-1. They told the 9-1-1 responder their problem.

"Sam?! Sam?! Are you OK?! Sam, speak to us!" Jackie yelled. Jackie started crying.

"It's OK, Jackie," KC reassured her friend. The team stared in disbelief. This could ruin the team forever.

* * *

**Don't worry, chapter 10 WILL tell what happened to Sam. And I know exactly what it is!!!!**


	10. Save Him

**I'm sooo sorry about all my chapters being short lately!!!!!! You know me and cliffhangers-I'm obsessed!!! Chapter 11 should be up soon. **

* * *

"Sam! Please speak to us!!!!" The team stared at the bloody scene in front of them. Sam had what looked like dog bites all over him.

"I wish we never came here!" KC whimpered. KC and Jackie cried in disbelief. The boys were just, boys. They were just shocked-no crying at all. After ten cruel minutes of waiting, the paramedics arrived.

"What happened?" Asked the first paramedic named Taylor.

"We don't know!" Riley responded. "We were doing solo sweeps and we hadn't heard from him in a while, so we came to check on him and, well, this!" The paramedics lifted Sam up on a stretcher and took him away. One of the producers, Brad, followed.

"OK guys, let's hurry and get the equipment so we can go to the hospital. Just go as many places you can. Make sure you get everything," Riley said.

"I'll call all of your parents," called another producer, Casey. The team and crew scurried about, getting as much equipment as possible. But, as Jackie entered the kid's room, she saw something, so outrageous, that she would possible never get over.

* * *

**Yes, another freaky thing. I'm starting to not like this story ONLY BECAUSE of all the things I've put into it. But, I know how I'm going to end it.**


	11. Fire!

**OK, finally a kinda long chapter. I'm finally in a writting mood and love this story. And if you're wondering, NO, not everyone is getting hurt.**

**

* * *

**"Oh my gosh!" Jackie screamed at the top of her lungs. She went to the kid's room to get the camera, when she saw something that she would never get over. She saw what looked like a girl getting murdered by an older man. She ran out of the room. She saw Riley, and ran straight to him.

"Riley, Riley, please go- to- the- kid's- room- now!" she managed to say. Riley ran into the kid's room.

"Oh my God!" Riley saw the same thing. Except he saw what looked like the guy lighting the house on fire. Riley froze.

"Hey, do you smell smoke?" KC asked Zack. Zack sniffed the air.

"Yea, I do. You think it's residual?"

"Yea probably. I mean, this house caught on fire, so that's probably why." The grabbed the last camera and put it in the gear case. As they headed to base camp, something caught their attention. Coming out of the kid's room, was smoke.

"Oh my gosh!" KC screamed. "FIRE!" Everyone grabbed the gear and ran outside.

"OK," said Casey. Let's make sure everyone is here. Hey Jackie, here's my phone call nine-one-one and hurry." She paused for a moment. "OK, Jackie, KC, Zack, Sam and Brad are at the hospital, Jim, Janice, Tommy, Randy, and Oh my gosh!" Everyone looked at her. "Where is Riley?!" They looked around.

"He's still inside!" Jackie yelled. "I saw something in the kid's room so I told him to check it out and-" she started crying. Jim the camera man ran inside.

"Jim!" everyone yelled. Tragedy after tragedy seemed to have taken over this house. After Jackie calmed down, she told everyone that help was on their way. As she said that, they heard the unmistakable sirens. Some firemen got off and grabbed the hose. They headed inside. KC stopped one of them, named Kenny.

"Hey, my friend is in there! Help him!" KC started to cry. Kenny shook his head. He ran inside. Within seconds an ambulance was there.

"Were here _again?" _asked Taylor. Suddenly, the fire was out. "Hurry, get the stretcher!" called Kenny. Taylor heard his plea and was in the house with a stretcher immediately. KC knew what had happened. They found Riley.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! What happened to Riley?! What happened to Sam?! TUNE IN TO FIND OUT!**


	12. Is He OK?

**For some reason it wouldn't show the name I made up for the doctor. It's Dr. Flatts and it's a fake name BTW.**

* * *

A paramedic by the name of Austin came running outside the house and to the crew and team.

"OK, we found your friend." KC stopped crying a little bit. "He was found in hallway close to a bedroom. He has burns on his right arm, but should be OK. He's conscious, but you can't talk to him so we can take him to the hospital." KC started crying as they rolled Riley out of the house. He looked at the crew and team, smiled, and waved. KC waved back, holding back her tears so Riley wouldn't know.

"OK KC, how 'bout you take Riley's car and drive to the hospital?" KC shook her head. KC, Zack, and Jackie headed to the car. The crew stayed back to get the equipment. The team was silent for a second as they got into the car.

"Why does this always happen?" KC questioned.

"Ugh, I don't know. I just can't wait to look at the evidence to see what happened."

"Man, only like three hours of evidence to look over and _all_ of _this has _to happen?" Zack said. KC started the car up, and followed the ambulance.

"What time is it Zack?" Jackie asked.

"Only two-thirty." They stayed silent for the rest of the trip.

**A few minutes later**

The three walked into the hospital, and walked up to the desk.

"Hi," KC said. "Can we see a doctor for Sam Hirsch or Riley Litman?"

"Hold on, let me see. Oh yes, they both have Dr. Flatts. I'll call for him." The team sat down as she called for the doctor. After a short wait, he walked in.

"Hi, are you three looking for Dr. Flatts?"

"Yes," Zack responded.

"OK hi, I'm Dr. Flatts."

"Hi, I'm KC."

"Hi, I'm Jackie."

"Zack."

"Nice to meet you three. OK, so you all are looking for information on, Mr. Litman and Mr. Hirsch?"

"Yes, how are they? Are they OK?! Can we see them?!" Jackie asked panicked.

"OK, Mr. Litman is in surgery for his arm. Have you three called his parents?"

"Uh, no. The crew has though."

"OK good." As he said that, Mrs. Litman walked in.

" Mrs. Litman!" KC yelled. She ran over to them.

"Hi doctor, I'm Riley's mother. How is he?!"

"Don't worry, he's in surgery and should be fine." She sighed with relief.

"Wait, what about Sam?" Jackie asked.

"Oh Sam, yes, I have bad news about him." Jackie started to cry.

"What's wrong with him?!"

"Well, it's not good."

* * *

**laughs evily I think since I've posted alot of chapters for this that I'll stop!!!! You'll just have to sweat it out!!!! I want to write some for What If now so hahahahahahahahaha!**


	13. A Day of Horror

**OK I'M SOOOOO SORRY BUT THIS CHAPTER IS VERY DEPRESSING!!!! This will make ypou stop sweating though!!!**

* * *

"Please tell us Sam is OK!" Jackie cried.

"Well, he had really bad injuries and lost so much blood in so little time that we couldn't save him." Dr. Flatts said. KC, Jackie, and Mrs. Litman started crying.

"He was such a good boy with so much ahead of him!" Mrs. Litman yelled.

"Why did this happen?!" Jackie asked, her words sloppy..

"I'm so sorry." Dr. Flatts walked away. He came back a few minutes later.

"OK guys I'm sorry to interrupt, but Riley is out of surgery. He's not awake yet but you can see him if you wish." He led the way. As they arrived in his room, KC ran to his side and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She pulled Jackie aside.

"Hey Jack," she whispered.

"Yea."

"Can I tell you something."

"Sure."

"Don't tell anyone."

"OK."

"I love Riley."

"Well, when did that come about," Jackie joked.

"Shut up I'm serious!"

"OK I won't tell anyone." The two walked back to the group to find Mrs. Litman holding on to her son's hand.

"Wait, what about Sam's parents and the crew?" Zack asked.

"I called them on my way over. Sam's parents are trying to get off work and the crew is coming later." Mrs. Litman said. The four sat there, waiting for Riley to wake up.


	14. He's in There

**OK, so I'm sorry for not updating in forever!!! Here's something!!!**

* * *

The time dragged on for what seemed like hours had passed. KC looked up at the clock, realizing only twenty minutes had gone by.

"I so wish-" KC was cut off when Dr. Flatts walked in.

"OK, Sam's parents have arrived, so you all can meet see Sam, and meet up with his parents, and plan what you all are going to do. KC, Zack, and Jackie rushed out. Mrs. Litman stayed back with Riley.

"Hey Mrs. Hirsh," Jackie said as she walked up to her.

"He's gone. He's really gone!" She cried. KC and Jackie started crying.

"OK, if you all will follow me, I'll take you to Sam's room." Dr. Flatts said. They followed him into an elevator, and to the third floor. As they walked by many rooms, the looked inside, seeing sick patients, some dead. Dr. Flatts stopped in front of room 323.

"He's in here." He opened the door.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'm trying to decide what to put next!!!!**


	15. Luck and Love

**Sorry I haven't uploaded! I havn't been in the mood! I have an idea! I think chapter 20 will be it! 5 chapters to go!**

* * *

The Hirsh's rushed into the room. The walked in to see their son, lifeless.

"He's really gone!" Mrs. Hirsh cried. Everyone started crying. They stayed like that for a while, until Dr. Flatts came in.

"I just wanted to let everyone know that Riley is conscious now, so if you would like to go see him, you could just-" He was cut off by KC leaving the room. She ran towards the stairs.

"KC!" Jackie yelled. "I'll be back." She ran after KC. "KC come back here!"

With The Hirsh's

"OK. Well, you guys could either stay here or go see Riley. They stood there for a second. "I'm going to go ahead and go," said Zack. He quickly left the room. "OK I guess we'll go see Riley," Mrs. Hirsh said, her voice cracking. She turned back real quick to her son. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm OK. I'm OK. I'm OK," she kept whispering to herself. She grabbed her husband's hand. They walked out the room and to the room Riley was in. "Hey guys," Riley said slightly as they entered. "How's Sam?" he asked. "Well, Riley," Mrs. Litman began. "He didn't make it. Riley froze. "The Othersiders will never be the same!" he whimpered under his breath. Suddenly, Dr. Flatts rushed in. "Guys! Come here! Sam's alive!" Everyone gasped. They ran out the door. KC stayed back with Riley.

"So, when they were taking me out of the house, you looked really worry, huh?" Riley asked.

"Well duh! I thought I was losing you!"

"Well, I was more worried about you."

"Why? You were the one that was hurt!"

"Because I love you." KC blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I want you as my girlfriend."

"OK. I'll accept your offer!" She bent down and kissed his cheek.

"I love you KC."

"I love you too Riley."

* * *

**Awwww! So cute! Don't worry, this is NOT the end! Ladies and gentlemen, stay tuned for when we found out what happens to Sam!**


	16. I'm ALIVE!

**Sorry for not updating!!! I've been updating and not had alot of time and not been in the mood!!! BUT HERE YOU GO!!!!

* * *

******

**Sam's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, dazed and confused. All around me was white. I realized I had a white sheet over me. Was I dead? No, I can't be. I lifted the sheet up. No one. Where were my parents? Where am I? These questions pondered in my head, when a guy walked in.

"Sam?"

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"I'm Dr. Flatts."

"Wait, where am I and what happened?"

"Well, you're at the hospital and we don't really know what happened. We just know you were ghost hunting and something. Can you remember anything from that night?"

"Nope. Where are my parents?"

"They're visiting Riley."

"What happened to Riley?"

"He burned his arm when the place you were at caught on fire."

"Oh my gosh! Is he OK?"

"Yes. He's fine now. But you should be more concerned about yourself."

"Why? I feel fine."

"You were declared dead 45 minutes ago! You're lucky to be alive!" I gasped. I couldn't believe it. As I slumped down, the squeaky door opened and to my eyes, I saw the whole team, but one. Riley.

"Sam!" KC and Jackie yelled. They came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Sam!" My mother rushed over to me and grabbed me like I was falling off a bridge.

"Mom. Dad. I love you." That's all I could say. I was just happy to be alive.

"My baby! How are you! Doctor, I thought you said he was dead!"

"We made a mistake, see, his heart rate dropped so low it was undetectable. Many doctors have done this before."

"I'm just happy he's alive!" Mrs. Hirsh said.

"When can I leave the hospital?" I asked, anxious to go over the evidence we had hopefully gotten.

"Probably a week from now. We'll have to run some tests and probably do some blood transfusions. Don't worry, it won't be more then 2 weeks top.

"OK."


	17. TheEndToAPerfect, YetTerribleExpirience

Two long, hard weeks passed. It was the day. The day that would make the Othersiders a whole team again. Sam was getting out of the hospital.

_**2 weeks ago**_

"Sammy, I can't believe you're alive!" Mrs. Hirsh yelled.

"OK, I know this is a very exciting time for all of you, but I need all of you to leave so we can run a few tests on Sam," Dr. Flatts said. Everyone left.

"Wait, Jackie," Sam whispered. After everyone, including Dr. Flatts, had left, Jackie shut the door. She walked over to Sam, her arms crossed, and a smile on her face.

"Jackie," Sam spoke softly.

"Yes?" She sat herself down at the end of his bed.

"I love you. I wish I told you that before this happened." She got closer.

"How did you read my mind?" Sam smiled. He motioned her to him. They got close, until without a second to spare, the kissed."

"I love you Jackie. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." She slid into his arms. They sat there, thanking God that Sam was alive.


End file.
